King of the Dorks
by Sri Starlz
Summary: AU. Inspired by Paris Cahill! If you're an Evamy fan, this mayn't be the best read, but if you support Amian and/or Jamy, this should be fine for you. (IK it says only Ian, but I'll probably include Jake.) Challenge: before reading, make a guess based on the title on what the story is about. Tell me in your reviews. And... I know I'm forgetting something... oh, right, R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I was PMing Paris Cahill, and we both agree on the fact that we don't like Evamy, (apologies to Evamy fans) and just randomly, she called Evan the King of the Dorks. I read it and I was like, ****_ding! Superb story idea right there!_**** I promised to credit her for it, so here goes: I was inspired into writing this story by Paris Cahill. I hope she reads it, and I also hope all you readers enjoy it! :D **

**Disclaimer: *gets down on knees before Rick Riordan and other authors* Please, may I have the ownership of the 39 Clues? Then I can satisfy the tons of Amian fans out there whose hearts break at every Jamy and Evamy moment... *They glare at me* Okay, fine. I've begged and pleaded, but I don't own the 39 Clues. :P**

**King of the Dorks**

"Come in," a stately female voice replied to the knock on the door. A fair maiden entered, carrying a scroll.

"M'lady, this message has come from Prince Evan of the far Land of the Dorks. He sends you his greetings."

"Give it here." Princess Amy sighed. "You may leave, Madison."

* * *

**_O fair Amelia, Princess of the Land of Hearts,_**

_Did he have to call me Amelia? I already don't like him, _Amy mused. _But I suppose I should give him a chance to explain himself._

**_I greet you. I wish to inform you of the fact that I, Prince Evan of the Land of the Dorks, will be crowned King of the Dorks when the moon is full, seven suns from today. _**

**_No doubt you are aware that all Kings and Queens of our Empire Cahilliana need to wed on the same day they are crowned. That is the purpose of this message to you. I have heard that you too are to be crowned seven suns from today, and are looking for a suitor. I desire your hand in marriage, O Princess of Hearts. _**

Amy stopped reading for a minute and stared out the window. _Evan, _she thought. _Could his name get any... dorkier? _

_**I understand your concerns: we have never met, and you have no inkling of my personality, nor I of yours. My bold action is based solely on what I have heard of you. Truly you fit your title, Princess Amelia, if what is whispered about you from man to man around the Empire is true. You are the true Princess of Hearts, winning over one and all with your graciousness and loveliness. I have chosen one who is indeed much above me for a suitor. **_

_**With regards, **_

_**Evan **_**Prince of the Dorks**

_Hmm... he certainly has a way with words, _Amy thought. _But all the Dorks are known for that. Who knows what he may be like in person? The Dorks at their best are not good-looking, but I shouldn't be judging that. Just because I am Princess of Hearts does not mean I discard suitors for their lack of beauty. Otherwise, though... I need some more knowledge of him._

* * *

"Madison? Madison!"

"Yes, m'lady." Madison entered and curtsied clumsily. Amy giggled.

"Madison, I have told you to omit the curtsy if you do not find it easy. I shall not take it as any mark of lack of respect."

"Yes, m'lady." Madison ducked her head instead of curtsying.

"Bring me pen and papyrus. I wish to send a reply."

"Yes, m'lady. Shall I also send a scribe?"

"No, Madison, I shall be writing this message myself. I have enough skill to do so, I think."

"Of course, m'lady. Just a moment."

* * *

**_Greetings to Prince Evan of the Land of the Dorks, from Amy, Princess of Hearts. I wish to address you on the topic of your message to me._**

**_Ever since making known the fact that I am to be crowned in seven suns, at the retirement of my father King Arthur, I have received such messages as yours from around the Empire. As you have said yourself, we have no personal knowledge of each other. The same is true for all my suitors. I, of course, cannot be expected to make a decision solely on the title of the Princes who desire my hand in marriage. This is why I request an afternoon spent with you to get to know you better. I shall be doing the same with the other princes, and I shall choose whoever pleases my heart the most. As you no doubt know, we people of Hearts believe that all marriages should only be between people whose hearts are in perfect understanding with each other. In other words, if my heart advises against a certain person, I shall not even consider him as an option; it would be breaking the long-standing laws of my land to do so. _**

**_This may sound a little silly to you, but I assure you it has the utmost meaning to me. I desire an afternoon to be spent with you next week, so I may listen to what my heart tells me about you. I shall make my final decision based upon that. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Amy _****Princess of Hearts**

* * *

**Yo. (IDK, I've somehow turned into a female Jonah Wizard over the past two days. I keep calling everyone 'yo'. :D) How do you like it so far? This is obviously a fantasy multi-chap. I'll be bringing all the Cahills in gradually, don't worry. Dan makes an appearance in the next chapter, and Madison's already in. Ooh, if I could make Hamilton be, like, jester, and try to entertain Dan... XD Send me any good jokes you have, please! If they fit in well enough, I'll put 'em in ****_and _****give you credit for them at the end. :) **

**Review! I've set high ambitions concerning reviews for this story- I'm not going to end it until it has at least a hundred reviews. Think I can make it? :D**

**~Sri**


	2. Chapter 2: Queenus des Heartsus

**A/N: Oh my... *faints* TEN REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER?! O_o The title attracted you, huh. :D You all have probably been told this before, seeing as you're so AWESOME, but... YOU'RE AWESOME! XD I mean it. I woke up today and checked my mail on my iPhone, and it said "FanFiction (9) New Review - readinfreak3546, a new review has been posted to your story King of the Dorks." I collapsed. :D **

**Yeah, um, sorry about that long author's note. I was just SO EXCITED, though... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. I wish I did, though... *sigh***

Chapter 2 - Queenus des Heartsus

"Announcing... Prince Daniel, of the Land of Hearts!"

Amy stopped outside the throne room and took in a sharp breath. Her brother Daniel (or Dan, as he much preferred to be called) had gone away two winters ago to learn self-defense skills. She had occasionally heard from him, but she had almost forgotten him many times because of his long absence. Now, though, memories rushed back to her.

Six-year-old Dan, digging up her favorite rosebush... her chasing him around the garden like they were commonfolk to get revenge on him... Dan trying to jump the fence but failing and landing on his bottom... Dan spilling a bottle of her favorite perfume on his warrior suit... catapulting his potatoes at her during dinner... then growing up, nineteen years old, still completely dedicated to fighting and self-defense And not that she would ever tell him this, but he was becoming quite good at it too. Finally, him leaving home to pursue his dream of becoming a warrior, so long ago. That one brief hug they had shared before he, whistling, rode out of sight on his horse.

_Dan is... here? Here is Dan? Is Dan here?_ These three words kept repeating in Amy's mind, rearranging themselvesconfusingly. She ran into the throne room.

A tall lad of twenty-one stood in front of the throne, grinning. He ducked his head to his father, King Arthur, who winked back. Hearing Amy's footsteps, Dan spun around. Amy stopped dead in her tracks.

"D-Dan?"

A moment of silence passed. Amy stared at him. This was Dan? This boy who was taller than her, had his hair grown out over his forehead in a way that would be very attractive to girls, and eyes of... jade.

That finished it. Of course this was Dan- his jade eyes sparkled with less, but the same type of mischievous twinkle. Amy threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Dan... I m-missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Amy," Dan said quietly. "I wished I could come back, just once, to see my old sister. How many times I wished that."

Amy decided to relish the moment. Dan had opened up; he didn't usually show this much emotion for her. She knew another moment like this wouldn't happen for a long time.

* * *

"I came back as soon as I heard of your coronation, Am, because I may-"

"Amy, not Am!"

"Gee, okay. No need to get worked up about it. As I was saying, I may miss a lot of things, but my sister's coronation and wedding is not one of them."

"Aww."

"Shut up."

Amy smiled. There was the Dan she knew and loved. "Dan..."

"Whom have you chosen, Amy?"

Amy blushed. "I haven't made my choice yet. I have messages from almost every single kingdom in the empire-"

"Oh! Queen of Hearts!" Dan winked.

Amy turned redder. "Stop it, Dan! I'm going to spend some time with each of the princes before making my decision."

"I spent some time with a Latin man while on my self-defense training," Dan said. "I asked him for one phrase to describe my sister, and he said _Queenus des Heartsus."_

Amy hit his shoulder. "Dan!"

"Have fun, sister!" Dan called over his shoulder as he ran for his chamber.

* * *

A figure, dressed completely in dark brown from head to toe, clung to the wall outside the window of the Princess's chamber. He put one hand into his pocket and brought out a device which had a green dragon painted in one corner.

"Cats and their stupidly easy-to-breach defenses," the figure muttered, a smirk spreading across his face. "Their devices are useful, though. I shall get a good reward for this once I have done my duty and given this to my master."

He raised the device and slipped it inside the window cautiously. As the Princess came inside the room, his finger hovered over a small button in the middle before pressing it.

A small sound came from the camera. The figure froze. But seeing that neither the Princess nor her maids had heard the sound, he slowly withdrew his hand.

_This is too easy. _He smirked again before replacing the device in his pocket and slinking down the wall back to the gate. As he disappeared around the corner, the last part of his brown outfit visible from the Princess's window was a small, bright yellow king cobra embroidered on the back a little below his left shoulder.

**Mysterioso! Any guesses on what's going to happen next? Any ideas? :D I'm sure it's pretty obvious, though, considering that last sentence. Me and my story spoilers... :(**

**Review, please! They motivate me like crazy! :)**

**~Sri**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrothal

**A/N: Hi... *distracted* Thanks for the reviews! I'm at... 19?! :D**

**Sorry, I'm just a little bit worried as to how people are going to like this chapter. Because of its content- it's exactly like its title. There's Evamy coming up, even though I'm a hater. :( But this is all part of the story, people! Don't kill me before I get a chance to bring in the Amian! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own the 39 Clues... :P**

Chapter 3 - Betrothal

A carriage pulled up to the ageless palace of Hearts. It was a beautiful winter night, and the carriage glowed with its gold decorations. Looking at it, one felt that its owner wielded enough power and love to gain access to the most unreachable of realms.

Princess Amy alighted from the carriage. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her dark red hair curled admirably over her forehead. The fact that she was a woman did not lessen one's feeling that she held much love and power- it rather strengthened it.

Dan came out to escort her in on his arm. The aura that radiated from the siblings as they strode inside the palace together was indescribable- majestic, bewitching, endearing. Certainly, if these were the future rulers of Hearts, that aspect of mankind was in safe hands.

* * *

"So, Amy and Dan." King Arthur approached his daughter and son as they sat in her bedroom talking. His wife, Queen Hope, the Queen of Hearts, followed him.

"Father, Mother." Amy and Dan rose as one and bowed to their parents. The rulers smiled and proceeded to occupy seats.

"My daughter, what do you feel on the subject of your wedding? Whom is your 'right one'?" Queen Hope asked.

Amy dropped her gaze modestly. "Mother... the truth is I have not yet seen all the signs that signify the coming of my future husband." She blushed slightly.

King Arthur said in his deep voice, "Are you sure, Amy? You have met all the princes that are eligible for marrying in the empire. Well, except for two, but they are not important right now. If you have not found him yet, daughter..."

"I am aware of that, father," Amy said. "I will have to choose one who satisfies my immediate desires, regardless of the deeper heart."

"Yes," Dan and Queen Hope said simultaneously. Dan grinned at his mother before becoming solemn again.

"Amy, tell them what you told me," he prompted. His parents looked at their daughter questioningly.

"One who satisfies my immediate desires, even if he does not evoke the signs of deep affection... that would be Evan, soon-to-be King of the Dorks for me."

King Arthur drew in a long breath. "Are you absolutely sure of this, Amelia? The Queen of Hearts must not suffer in future because she has not read her heart properly. We Hearts take pride in that. And also, as far back as Cahilliana's history goes, there have only been one or two marriages between the Hearts and the Dorks."

Amy looked up and met her father's eyes levelly. "I am not sure of this, Father. As I have said already, he does not evoke deep love from me, judging from what I saw of him today. But he is the only prince who pleases me out of all of them, even if he is a Dork. My 'man' is definitely not one of the others, _that_ I am sure of."

"Then it is settled, Amy. He has of course proposed to you already; it only remains for us to send an acceptance to him. I shall write it myself," Queen Hope declared.

With that, Dan and his parents left Amy's chamber.

* * *

Far, far away, on the very outskirts of Cahilliana, there existed a kingdom. A kingdom it was, even cut off from Cahilliana by an impossibly long range of mountains and bordered on the other side by the Great Desert which surrounded all of the empire.

In this land lived a mysterious race of people known as the Kabras. Their name had once been Cobra. But since the news that the Cats had discovered a type of snake and named it Cobra, which was _very _insulting but unfortunately unalterable, the people changed their name to Kabra. It was an improvement to being named the same as a snake, anyway.

The Kabras were a type of people who to describe as secretive would be an understatement. They _reveled_ in privacy. King Vikram's father had somehow succeeded in wiping the Kabras' name off most Cahillianan documents. A few selected people knew they existed- these people would supply them with the things that their land would not produce, such as food. Their need for privacy was why they had not disputed the Cats' naming a snake Cobra: it would make them reappear in the lives of Cahillianans, which was what they had strived against since the dawn of written history.

The current ruler, King Vikram, had two sons and a daughter. He had ruled long and well, according to Kabra standards. His wife, Isabel, had raised her three children in an extremely strict manner. Her daughter, twenty-one-year-old Natalie, was already well versed in Kabra practices. Isabel's twin sons, twenty-four years of age, were in training to become the future co-rulers.

Ian was the older of the two. He was a true Kabra- much like his sister. He had black hair and amber eyes that could assume the expression they wanted at will. It could not be denied that he was handsome; no, not the prettiest girl in all of Cahilliana could deny that. But it was almost assured that he would never marry. Ian had never shown an interest in matrimony, being the Kabra he was.

Jake was the younger twin. When one looked at Jake, as opposed to Ian or Natalie, they did not think immediately, "Kabra." Jake was as handsome as his brother, but in a completely different way. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his skin was much fairer than Ian's. Jake did not show the need for privacy either, which was very unusual.

It was said both brothers were intolerable- Jake was sarcastic and cutting, while Ian simply discarded a person in a glance. The Kabra future was in good hands.

**Short chapter, I know. Don't hate me, please! :( I'll bring in the AMIAN next chapter! :D**

**That being said, how did you take the news? You know, about Jake... XD And who found the Wizard of Oz reference in there?! Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Sri**


	4. Chapter 4: Pictures

**A/N: I'm sorry... Been a pretty long time. :/ But people who read and REVIEW this, (hint hint) thank you for the reviews! I love you all so much I don't even need to consult my heart for guidance. :P XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm making up random stories about the 39 Clues, but I most certainly do not own them. (-.- Could my disclaimers get any more pointless?)**

Chapter 4- Pictures

"IAN!"

The (very loud) sound waves emerging from Natalie Kabra's mouth traveled through the virtually empty corridors of the massive mansion. Amber-eyed Natalie herself walked as fast as she could while still managing to appear dignified, exasperatedly searching for her brother. She climbed the great staircase and knocked impatiently on the door that led to Ian's chamber.

It was opened in a very short space of time. Natalie's oldest brother stood there in all his glory. Ian, the future king of the Kabras, third-most powerful person in the entire land, looked piercingly at his sister with a look that would have made any man nervous and defensive.

Natalie was unfazed. Ian sighed; he just _couldn't _daunt Natalie in that way. She was one person who knew him better than he knew himself, which as he had learned already was _never _a good thing.

"What do you want, Natalie?"

"Why, my _dear _brother. Can I not talk to you for a few minutes without purpose, just for once?" Natalie pouted mockingly before turning grim. "What are you up to this time, Ian?"

Ian assumed a puzzled expression. "What in Cahilliana do you mean, Natalie? Tell me at once."

"With pleasure." Natalie pushed her way past him into his room and sat down, making herself comfortable.

"Anytime today would be fine." Ian scowled impatiently at her.

Natalie smiled. "Brother, you have been spending quite a lot of time in this room for the past week. You are not simply planning for your reign over the kingdom; you have finished with that already and Father has overseen and approved of your work. It is no surprising thing, therefore, that Father, Mother and I are quite curious as to what you are doing here. I demand an explanation, Ian."

Natalie said the last part as calmly as if she'd been asking for more nail polish. Ian knew better, though- that tone of voice meant 'I will not stop until you give me what I ask for'. He thought fast.

"And Jake, Natalie? Is Jake not curious also? You left him out," he smirked. Natalie sniffed.

"Do _not _try to change the subject again, Ian. As for your question, Jake most obviously knows what you are up to. Even I can see through his expressions as easily as if they were no more than clear water. He shoots you secretive looks all the time, which you try to hush. I would have interrogated him instead of you, but it is evident that whatever secret you two have is centered on you. Now, Ian- back to the subject, please. _What are you doing?" _

Ian pursed his lips in disgust. He should have been more guarded and never let Jake know an iota of what was going on. "Stupid Jake," he mumbled, trying to think of a good excuse.

Natalie tapped her foot. "_Ian. _I'm serious. If you are afraid of Mother and Father, I swear to you that I will not tell them."

Ian stared at her incredulously. "Do you expect me to believe you on that? Really, Natalie," he chided half-heartedly.

Natalie scowled. "I am trustworthy, Ian. I do keep secrets, I'll have you know. I am a Kabra."

She rose suddenly and strode over to the wall near a window. Ian inhaled sharply and grabbed her shoulder before she could get any closer. Natalie whirled around, slipping out of his grasp. She flicked her wrist and a long white needle shot into her palm- probably concealed inside the fabric of her long-sleeved dress, Ian realized. He cursed himself.

"Step out of my way, Ian."

He had no choice but to do so. A small, triumphant smirk formed on Natalie's face as she edged closer to the window, one eye still watchfully on her brother.

A dark patch, about a foot square, was on the wall. On first glance people would dismiss it as a shadow- but on second glance, people would realize that there was nothing casting it. Natalie observed it carefully before turning around. "What is this, dear brother? Be so kind as to show me."

Ian narrowed his eyebrows. "Why should I? This is _my _chamber, Natalie. There are a lot of things I am equipped with that I could use to strike you down right now."

"You will show it to me _now, _Ian," Natalie commanded, ignoring his response. She thrust the needle forward, giving him a slight glimpse of the glowing green liquid inside. "Are you aware what this is loaded with?"

Ian's eyes widened. "No, not... Alright," he said roughly, spinning around. "I will tell you."

Natalie slipped the needle back into her dress, taking a moment to let her eyes skim over the tiny black letters etched into the metal: Truth Serum.

"This," Ian began, pointing to a covered white box on a table at the other side of the room, "is a projector, Natalie. It shows pictures taken with a device the Cats invented, called the camera. If I attach this black, snake-like thing to the hole here, I can show you any picture you take with the camera on that wall. I forgot to turn the projector off before opening the door to you, which is why you spotted that dark patch."

Natalie scoffed. "Impossible. Tell me the truth, Ian."

"Choose not to believe me if you want," Ian responded. "I would feel a lot better knowing that you thought one of my biggest secrets was nothing more than a story."

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "If what you say is true- show me a picture, Ian."

Ian sighed and lifted the cover off the projector. "Look." He scrolled through the pictures on the camera, selecting one of a beautiful white flower with a yellow center. He tapped a few buttons while Natalie watched disbelievingly. In a few seconds, the picture replaced the black spot on the wall.

Natalie gasped and stared at it, eyes wide. "Where did you get this, Ian?"

"I have certain... friends," Ian smirked. "Now remember your promise not to tell Mother and Father, Natalie."

"Of course, brother," Natalie said distractedly. She tore her eyes away from the picture on the wall. "I- I must be going now."

Ian followed her to the door and locked it securely after she had gone outside. He then went back to the camera and flipped purposefully through the pictures before finding the one he wanted. He uploaded it onto the patch on the wall.

A girl, her face every bit as fresh and beautiful as the flower she'd just replaced. Jade green eyes, dark red hair curling over her forehead, smooth white cheeks flushed just the right shade of pink. Lips parted in a smile. Her whole face was turned sideways, as if she hadn't been posing for the picture. The person who had taken the photo had captured only her head, so it cut off at her neck.

Ian smiled slightly. Amelia, was it? The Princess of the Hearts, Queen in seven days- the day of his own coronation. All princes and princesses of age in Cahilliana would be crowned and married then. Ian would be crowned, but not married- Cobra traditions did not require marriage. If the heir _wanted _to get married on that day, they could, but they didn't have to. Ian was not planning on matrimony. He did wonder who Amelia would be marrying, though.

He had gotten this picture taken for a reason- he _had _to see what the Princess of Hearts this Coronation Day would be like. Days like this happened only every fourteen years. The last time it had happened, Ian was only ten. He remembered that there had been no coronation in the Land of Hearts then; Amelia was the same age as him. Whenever there was a Princess of Hearts about to be crowned, every prince in the land considered it an honor to be her suitor. Ian thought he was at least entitled to see what she looked like even if there was no chance of a marriage between them.

Ian felt his eyes dilating as he stared at the picture of Amelia. Thoughts of the best times in his life drifted lazily through his mind, spreading their bright aura. He envisioned a hazy halo floating just above Amy's head, vivid green like her eyes in some parts, and burnished red like her hair in some parts. The halo wafted above her head for a few minutes before vanishing.

**Hm. I do not know how I thought of that ending; but it seems pretty good to me! :P How did you like it? I know this chapter might've been short, but it was the best I could do. I felt a sudden need to update this story all of a sudden today afternoon, and since I promised Amian, I brought it this way... :l It's weird-ish, I know. Whatever, though! Will write interestingly later! :D**

**~Sri**


	5. Chapter 5: Jane Archer

**A/N: Hi, people- I'm sorry! My computer blocked FanFiction, and I went crazy trying to get it back, and I only found out a short while ago that I could still publish and PM, just not read anything- ever again. -.- But, here I am! :)**

**This chapter is a birthday gift for Paris Cahill. Happy birthday, Paris! :D **

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. I don't even see why we have to go through this again... Isn't it pretty obvious that I don't own the 39 Clues?! **

Chapter 5 - Jane Archer

Amy was sitting on a couch by the window, thinking. She had instructed Madison not to let anyone into her chamber, so as not to be disturbed.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion in the hallway. Amy heard Madison's voice saying, "But ma'am, Miss Amy gave clear orders that no one was to she let in..."

A new voice, sharp and authoritative, cut in. "Pssh. That doesn't apply to me. Surely not. In fact, I am sure the Princess wishes to see me."

"But ma'am..." Madison said despairingly. Inside the room, Amy rose and strode to the door. She opened it and peered out.

"It is alright, Madison, you may let her in. Thank you for doing your duty."

"As you wish, ma'am." Madison bowed stiffly and made her way back down the hallway.

"Maids these days," grumbled Jane Archer as she walked into the room, taking off her wraps and flinging them onto a chair. Amy smiled.

"Same old Jane." The two princesses stepped forward and embraced warmly.

Jane Archer was an old friend of Amy's. The girls had met during the previous Coronation Day, when they had both been ten. Jane was from the Land of Music. On this Coronation Day, her older brother Jonah would be crowned king. Jane was going to be appointed heir to the throne, and she was also getting married. Amy didn't know who Jane's fiancé was, though.

Jane smoothed her midnight-blue dress and sat down on the bed. Wavy black hair framed a fair face, in which two deeply brown eyes twinkled mischievously. There could be no doubt that she was very pretty; but Amy knew her well enough to know that this didn't matter to Jane. The Princess of Music loved two things in main: music, of course, and archery. Amy loved to compete with Jane in playing the piano, but it was said that no one in Cahilliana except Jane's brother Jonah could equal Jane in archery, such a fair aim she had.

Jane leaned forward. "Amy... It's been a long time since our last talk."

"So much has happened," agreed Amy. "For instance, here we are, both of us to be married in six suns. I will be crowned Queen of Hearts- you, heir to the throne of Music. But do tell, Jane, who are you getting married to?"

Jane smiled. "I could not find a suitor that I liked, Amy, even though many bid for my hand. Finally, my father sought Vikram, the King of the Kabras."

"Who are they? I have never heard of them."

"Yes, not many people know about them. They are the people of a kingdom in a far corner of Cahilliana. Over the centuries, they have virtually disappeared by staying silent and never putting forth votes in the Empire's matters. They prefer to stay silent and hidden instead of being known.

"King Vikram, the present ruler, has three children: twenty-one-year-old Natalie, and twenty-four-year-old twins Jake and Ian. My father has aided the Land of the Kabras a little in the past, so King Vikram unwillingly consented to let me meet his sons and see if one of them pleased me. And Amy, ...they did. They are both handsome, more so than any other prince in Cahilliana. I love Jake; he is my fiancé." Jane looked up at Amy defiantly, as if daring her to say something teasing.

However, Amy sat down next to her friend and put her arm around her. "Jane, I'm so happy for you," she said.

But Jane noticed the little catch in Amy's voice. "And now," she said briskly, "who is your suitor, Amy?"

"Evan, soon-to-be King of the Dorks." Amy tried to keep the note of bitterness out of her tone, but Jane heard it there anyway. "He's the only one that pleases me out of all the princes in Cahilliana, Jane."

"...But you're not satisfied, are you?" Jane asked knowingly.

Amy sighed and looked down. "No," she admitted. "I feel like he would be a good friend, a companion, but not someone I want to live with the rest of my life."

"Then why not reject him?"

"The other princes disgust me," Amy said, so frankly that Jane burst out laughing. "He's better than _them, _certainly," Amy plowed on, ignoring her friend.

Jane stopped laughing and regarded the Princess of Hearts seriously. "I was afraid of something of this sort, Amy," she said quietly. "I knew none of the princes in Cahilliana could ever come up to your standard. That's why, the moment I saw Ian, I decided he was the man for you."

"_WHAT?!"_ Amy exclaimed, whirling around so fast she knocked Jane off the bed.

Jane scrambled up and lifted her hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, slow down," she said, trying to speak soothingly. Jane realized that she had dropped the bombshell tactlessly, and that it was up to her to fix it.

Amy clutched at Jane's shoulder. She knew that the Princess of Music was impulsive, and would try to 'help' her friend as much as possible. Amy had no doubt that Jane had said something to Ian.

"What did you do?" Amy asked, trying to sound calm.

"Nothing. What makes you think I did?" Jane laughed airily. Then her expression turned serious again. "Really, though- Amy, you have never seen Ian before. He is gorgeous beyond your dreams- well, not beyond mine, since I think Jake's handsomer- and somehow, I think you two are meant to be with each other."

Amy stared at her friend. "Jane, are you alright? You don't even believe in that kind of thing- people being made for each other and all; that's what I used to argue with you about. You were the practical one of us two. And now here you are, telling _me _there's a guy out there whom I've never met before who's _meant for me?!" _

Jane smiled. "It does sound funny when you put it that way," she admitted. "But I've got a really strong feeling about this, Amy. I can't stop thinking about it. Please just believe in me, Amy."

"And do what?" Amy asked cautiously.

"I want you to meet him."

Amy narrowed her eyes, thinking. Jane waited anxiously. Finally, Amy said, "Where, how and when?"

Jane hugged her. "I knew you'd agree. The thing is, he already knows of you. I talked to him, and he has an actual picture of you."

"A portrait?"

"No, even better- a picture. The Cats invented a device that captures the image of someone as they are and stores it. He owns one of those, and there's a picture of you in it."

Amy didn't have time to register what this meant- that Ian or one of his men ahead taken a picture of her- because Jane hurriedly kept talking. "He is ready to meet you today night at eight."

"After supper?" Amy frowned. "You mean..." Comprehension dawned on her face. "A sneak meeting? One that no one else knows about?"

"Yes." Jane grinned. "Shall I tell him you will be ready?"

"I-"

"Wonderful! I'll be off, then. I've got some wedding preparations to see to." Before Amy could stop her, or say anything more, Jane had draped on her wraps and walked out Of the room.

Amy paced back and forth across the room, thinking long and hard. Was this really right? She felt sure her parents wouldn't immediately approve of it. But then, Evan really couldn't be thought of as a suitor, how much ever she tried. Amy sighed in resignation.

_Tonight at eight. _

**Done! Hope you all loved this chapter! :D Jane Archer's my OC; she's based upon Paris Cahill. Tell me how you like her in your reviews! :) **

**I swear I will try to update soon... It's just a little hard to type on an iPad, but I WILL manage to finish this story somehow. Alright? **

**Review, please! :)**

**~Sri**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

**A/N: Oh my God. Do you people know how much I love you right now?! :') You guys have just been so supportive... given me such awesome reviews... I didn't get a single one that criticized me for not updating in three months. :D I'm sorry. I really am. **

**But I found new Wi-fi that lets me go on FF, ALL sections of it, on a mobile device! :D I went around reading and reviewing some of my favorite old stories, ones that I never got a chance to finish. And then** **I ****came back to my own xD **

**On that note, I'm here to bless y'all with another chapter xD Love ya to death, hope ya enjoy this :)**

**Oh my gosh, I almost forgot ze disclaimer. -.- Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues... Or any characters except for Jane... Just my dear old plot :P**

Chapter 6 - Meeting

Amy, dressed simply in a blue linen evening gown, went down to dinner at a quarter to six. Her parents welcomed her, as did Dan, and they all sat down to eat.

But, try as she might, she could not focus upon her food. She tried to imagine what she would do or say when he showed up in her room. (For apparently, he would be sneaking into the palace and to her chambers.) She tried to imagine what _he_ would do or say. She moved her food aimlessly around her plate with her fork; the exact opposite of Dan, who shoveled his potatoes in with an appetite as voracious as if he'd had nothing to eat since he'd first left home.

Finally, having eaten most of her food, she left the table, saying she had a light headache. This wasn't completely untrue; imagining the many things that could happen, for good or for bad, _had_ contributed to a minor throb in her forehead. She went to the bathroom, wetted a piece of cotton and held it against her forehead. Thankfully, the pain soon stopped.

Amy went back to her chamber and looked out into the hallway. "Madison?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Madison quickly turned the corner and stood waiting.

"Make sure no one comes to my room. _No one. _But if you happen to see Jane, whoever she may be with, guide her to my chambers immediately. If my parents ask to see me, tell them I have a migraine and am resting."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Thank you. You may go now." Amy withdrew into her chambers. There was half an hour till eight. Half an hour till...

Amy quickly rummaged in her extensive closet. Though possessed of a sweet disposition, she naturally had some pride, and did not want to seem as if she'd purposefully dressed up for Ian. So she selected one of her favorite dresses: a dark green one with exquisite light orange embroidery. It wasn't anywhere close to a ball gown, nor too dressy, so she decided it would be perfect. She fastened matching, medium-length, orange-striped green hoops to her ears. She touched up her eyeliner, making sure there was just enough to set off her eyes nicely. She even remembered some flowers in shades of orange that Madison had picked for her that morning, and fastened them at her waist. She didn't bother with rouge, because her cheeks were already glowing with excitement. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she felt pretty confident.

She sat down on her bed, occasionally getting up to move chairs out of their corners and arrange them carefully by the fire, or making sure her hair was alright. She still didn't know exactly who was coming, besides _him_; would Jane come? Or would Jane decide three was a crowd and send Ian alone? She hoped not. She imagined it would be awkward if it was just them, instead of Jane around to keep the conversation flowing merrily.

Amy had thought she was ready; but when she heard the sound of feet hurrying along the hallway outside, she felt her cheeks and palms heating up. She heard Madison's voice, saying, "Yes, ma'am. She told me to show y'all to her chambers when you came."

'Ma'am'! So Jane was here. Amy felt relief flowing through her. It would still be awkward, but perhaps less so. Amy rushed to the door and opened it.

Jane stepped through first, as stunning as always, hanging off the arm of a tall man. Amy guessed immediately that this was Jake. He had floppy brown hair and brown eyes, and he was handsome... but all those thoughts flew out of her head when she looked beyond the two.

He'd paused in the doorway, and she noticed he was staring at her too. Jane had told her he'd be handsome, but Amy had never expected _this. _His hair was thick and jet-black, and his soft amber eyes seemed to catch hers and hold her in place. His features were so perfect that they seemed carved by skillful hands. He was dressed elegantly, in his usual formal style.

Ian took her in as well- long, flowing reddish-brown hair which framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her jade-green eyes looked into his amber ones timidly. He wouldn't call them seductive, but they _were _inviting... they made one want to take her in one's arms and comfort her when they looked at one that way. He beheld a lovely pink tint flowing into her snowy cheeks and realized it was because of him. The picture had not done her justice.

Jane and Jake noticed Amy and Ian looking at each other; so they crept away to some chairs, took their seats, and talked quietly. Jane was delighted at the success of her plan.

Amy was the first one to break out of her trance, blushing. _Behave as a Princess behaves, _she told herself sternly. "H-Hello, I'm Amelia, of the Land of Hearts." She extended her hand.

Ian took it and held it in his own. "I am Ian Kabra, of the remote Land of the Kabras. It is my pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

"Please, call me Amy," she said as she stepped aside to let him in. She spotted Jane and Jake and led Ian over to them. They both sat down.

"I see you introduced yourselves," Jane said, smiling too innocently.

Amy blushed harder. "Jane..." She sighed. "Yes, we did introduce ourselves."

Jake chuckled. "Jane, my brother and Amelia will do just fine without us helping them."

"Yes, because you two are _so _experienced," Ian retorted, shaking his head sarcastically. Amy laughed.

"Let's introduce ourselves better," suggested Jane. "For instance, I'm Jane, and I enjoy archery, especially when I practice with Jake and I beat him." She wiggled her eyebrows at her husband-to-be.

Ian smirked. "_Dear _brother, I'd never imagined you would accept defeat so easily... if I remember right, out of the three of us you were the one who took the "Kabras never lose" rule most to heart."

Jake shrugged. "She's good. Try competing with her before you talk, Ian."

Amy said, "'Three of us'?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ian turned toward her, an attentive look on his face.

Amy smiled slightly. "You said "out of the three of us". Do you have another sibling?"

"Oh, yes. Natalie. She's twenty-one." Ian rolled his eyes subtly.

"She is rather annoying- she almost found out about you," Jake said. "She is usually absorbed in her personal life too much to care about either of us, but do not underestimate her. She's better than me at self-defense."

"Wait... she almost found out about me?" Amy's eyes widened. "What about me?"

"Ah, um, I- we'll just let Ian explain that to you," Jake said quickly. "Come on, Jane. I want to talk to you."

"We'll be in the balcony, Amy," Jane called as Jake dragged her away.

Once they'd made their escape, Amy turned to face Ian. "All right. _What _about me did she have to find out?"

Ian's lip curled in embarrassment. "I- well, I don't know how to say this. It was Jane's idea," he assured her. "She told me about you, but the only reason I consented to actually meet with you was the photograph she told me to obtain."

"Sorry, the what?"

"Photograph. There's this device the Cats invented called a camera. When you focus it and press a button, it records an exact copy of what you're looking at. I sent one of my assistants to take a photo of you and show it to me. It was based upon that that I consented to this meeting."

Amy's eyes widened. "A photograph of me? You were viewing it?"

"Well... yes," Ian admitted. "Natalie entered my chambers and demanded to see what I was looking at. I showed her a picture of a flower instead. Thank goodness I had the flower picture, or by now my family would have known and stopped this meeting. They are not keen on people leaving the Land of the Kabras. They consented to Jake's wedding, though, so he is allowed to leave as he pleases. I just accompanied him."

Amy shook her head slowly, trying to process all this. "That's... unfair," she finally decided.

"Excuse me?"

"It's unfair," Amy repeated, her lips twitching.

"Unfair? Not... oh, wrong or shameful or..." He trailed off, puzzled.

Amy smiled even wider. "No, it's unfair because you knew exactly what you were looking for and I didn't. _I _didn't have a picture of you, so I could or couldn't consent to this meeting based upon anything but what I felt."

Ian looked taken aback for a second before he started laughing. Amy laughed with him, not sure why she was taking so well to this person she'd only met a few minutes before.

Jane and Jake peeked into the room, apparently surprised to see them laughing. Ian smirked at Jake. Amy just smiled radiantly at Jane, who grinned back, very pleased at the outcome of the meeting she'd organized.

"So, Amy," Ian said a few minutes later, when Jane and Jake were safely back in the balcony. "You will be crowned in a few days' time."

"Yes. Will you?" Amy asked hesitantly, not sure whether it would be him or Jake inheriting the crown.

"Of course. I will probably not marry, though; Kabra traditions do not require me to, since Jake's marriage will produce an heir to the throne."

"Oh," Amy said. _He won't be marrying. _She wondered why she felt so uplifted. It was probably that 'meant for each other' nonsense that Jane had put into her head.

She sighed. "I'm betrothed."

"To whom, if I may ask?" Ian inquired mildly.

"Evan, Prince of the Dorks... future King of the Dorks," Amy said quietly. She wished more than ever that it wasn't true. Saying the words to Ian seemed to make them oddly final.

"Oh." Ian was silent for a moment, examining his thoughts. He already knew perfectly well that he liked Amy, and if it was for her that he would be saying "I do" at the altar, he would agree instantaneously- but if she was to be married to someone else, he'd have to quench his feelings.

But Ian was perceptive. It was all part of his Kabra bringing-up. He'd detected something in her voice which inclined him to think she wasn't perfectly happy. He decided to seek this out. "Was it your voluntary choice to marry him?"

Amy looked uncomfortable. "Well... yes, I suppose so." She looked up at him, into his intense amber eyes, and suddenly an urge to tell the truth came to her. After all, it was Ian she was talking to. "I only chose Evan because none of the others really suited me. He was the only one who even moderately pleased me... I like him as a friend, but not nearly enough to marry him," she confessed, eyes cast down.

Ian caught his breath. She was practically still free to be won over- she'd admitted she didn't love her fiancé enough to marry him. Also, she looked so appealing when she lifted those long lashes and gazed into his orbs confidingly...

Ian made a split-second decision. He would endeavor to win the love of Amy, whatever it might take to do so.

**Guys, I'm really sorry it took me this long to post this chapter. I began it a month ago- yeah, about a month. But I typed up a few paragraphs and saved it, and whenever I began typing the rest one way or the other I'd lose it all. *sigh* I think this is the fifth time I've typed this up, and FINALLY I've finished it :D **

**R&R! I've told you how much your reviews motivate me- they were the only reasons I didn't just give up on FF. I love you guys, and I do hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I'll TRY to update soon :/ :) **

**~Sri**


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**A/N: Hi :) Thanks for those reviews, they really mean a lot to me. :D**

**I know the whole Amian thing is way too rushed... I'll try to slow it down a bit. :/ **

**I started another chapter story called ****Legacy****. It sounds pretty good to me, and I don't know why it isn't getting many reads... Check it out, please, and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, just Cahilliana. :3**

Chapter 7: Thoughts

They left soon. _Too soon, _Amy thought, smiling internally for some reason.

She flashed back to her and Ian's farewell. He'd held out his hand, and she'd shaken it politely... politely, all the while maintaining a good distance from him. She didn't want to seem too forward, too unlike herself.

The minute the door closed behind Jane, Amy walked to her bed and flopped down on it ungracefully, too tired to care about her posture or her dress. She lay back, closed her eyes, and thought.

She thought she knew for certain what Jane wanted her to do- i.e., reject Evan and marry Ian. But she didn't think it was that simple. For one thing, the Kabras weren't well-known or too liked in Cahilliana. Amy worried what her parents would say if she suddenly announced she wanted to marry someone who had a reputation like that of Prince Ian Kabra. _Probably nothing in favor,_ she decided. That was just one difficulty.

Another was Ian himself. Amy didn't have the slightest clue what he thought of her- when she'd first seen him, she thought he'd been in a trance as much as she had, but there was no way to tell. He also knew what Jane wanted, no doubt, and was probably thinking something similar to what she was thinking. If Ian was... not... _willing_ for their marriage, it wouldn't happen, of course. Amy felt her cheeks reddening slightly. And if he _was _willing... She stopped thinking that thought and moved on.

The third obstacle was Ian's family. Besides Jake, she was pretty sure none of them would approve of the possible match; marrying the Princess of Hearts tended to get one noticed, she thought matter-of-factly. She didn't know much about the Kabras, of course, but people who lived in mystery like that tended to be a bit... eccentric, usually. She wondered if the Kabras were eccentric- Ian certainly didn't seem like it- or just obsessed with privacy because they liked it that way.

The next problem she thought was none other than the future King of the Dorks. She'd only met him once, of course, but he seemed absolutely besotted with her; and she had the feeling he could get very territorial, for some reason. Queen Hope had already sent the acceptance, and Amy thought Evan wasn't exactly the type of fellow to give her up so easily- he'd probably put forth more of a fight... Of course, he wouldn't do it publicly. That would ruin the reputation of the Dork Kingdom entirely. He'd be more subtle about it, thought Amy.

_And finally, myself. Do I really want to do this? I mean, he's handsome and all- very handsome indeed- and he listens to me well, and can keep up an interesting conversation, I think. And that moment when I told him my worries about not loving Evan- that was certainly impulsive on my part. It all points to the positive... But which _is _the positive? There has to be a reason the Kabras lock themselves up like that, and it's probably not too innocent... _Amy's thoughts wandered.

Suddenly, she heard running footsteps outside in the hallway, and Jane burst in, followed by Madison, who panted, "M-ma'am, I-I told her the P-princess was resting... But she insisted..."

Amy stifled a laugh as she jumped up from the bed. Madison probably doesn't like Jane much, now, after the Princess of Music violated her decrees twice, she supposed. "It's alright, Madison. Jane is always welcome to this room, whatever be the time."

Madison nodded stiffly. "Alright, ma'am." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amy turned to her friend. "So, Jane..."

"So, Amy..." Jane said at the exact same time, dropping down into a chair. They both laughed.

"I escorted the Kabras to the closest border of the Kingdom of Hearts in an Indian-style palanquin," Jane explained. "They can find their way home from there. Do you know, it's not actually that far to the Land of the Kabras from here, Amy." Jane raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Amy half-smiled. "Oh, really."

"Yes." Jane grinned. "So, Amy..."

Amy took a deep breath and waited.

"What do you think of Ian?! He's handsome, right? Handsome enough for you?" Jane winked and rushed on. "Gosh, Amy, if- if it only worked out between you two..." She clasped her hands. "You'd be my _sister. _My sister! Think of it! Even if we were in-laws." She shrugged. "'Course, I know it's your decision. I'm not forcing you into anything- but I don't have to, do I? That way you two stood when you first met... It was almost as rapturous as me and Jake were, when _we _first met." Jane giggled. "It will work. I know it will."

Amy laughed and held up her hands. "Jane, stop. You gush way too much. And... about Ian..." She turned away instinctively.

Jane was by her side in a minute. "Shy? Alright, alright. So your feelings are confirmed. And I already got his approval... sort of. _Double wedding!_" She squealed and went back to her chair. "I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"I can." Amy grimaced slightly and told her friend everything she'd been thinking of, briefly.

Jane nodded, looking serious. "Okay, Amy, listen. First, about the Ian thing. You don't have to worry. I think he's just as much in love with you as you are with him."

Amy swatted her shoulder. "Jane! I am not in love with him."

"Mm-hmm," Jane said, smiling mock-patronizingly. "Amy, sweetie, I thought being of the Kingdom of Hearts meant you always followed your heart, and never denied it."

Amy pressed her fingers to her temples. "Continue. Enough about Ian."

Obligingly, Jane went on. "And your parents. Amy, come on. They're such dears- if you wanted to marry a guy you're truly in love with, unless they think he's dangerous for you, they wouldn't say no. You know that."

"Yes, but the Kabras... they're so... mysterious," Amy said. "I don't know, Jane; wouldn't they feel hesitant about marrying me, their only daughter, off to some family they've barely even heard of before?"

Jane laughed. "I've got _ideas,_" she said in a sing-song voice.

Amy stared at her. "To..."

"Make your parents willing for you to accept Ian, of course," Jane said, grinning mischievously. She started explaining her plan carefully.

When she was done, Amy sighed. "Jane..."

"So it's settled, then," Jane said quickly. She got up and started for the door. "I'll tell Ian!"

"Jane!" Amy said, but her flighty friend was already gone.

**End of chapter. :D**

**I'm kinda proud of myself for updating in less than a month. Haha. How pathetic. XP**

**Argh. I can't slow it down... I just can't! :( It's Amian, that's why. D: xD**

**Hope you loved da chapter. Review, dearies :D**

**~Sri**


End file.
